


【RK900/RK800-51】More

by saltedwhale



Series: 攻壳机动队AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: #个别器官名称预警，接lof上篇《Rain》





	【RK900/RK800-51】More

“康纳…？”  
他们直接回了家，康纳这次坐了副驾驶，他对于康纳抢了驾驶座并开得飞快感到不解，他转过头呼唤他，只得到了他灰色的眼睛里露出的意味深长的神情。  
康纳好像明白了什么，他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，这是他们搭档以来头一次接吻，尽管某种意义他们已经上过床了——当然康纳那次的体验非常糟糕，他是被半强迫地进行了有线连接之后在电子脑内的非常规型脑交，他可以断定即使是他们同队的其他组合也不会有如此糟糕的体验，甚至在那次之后一度拒绝他做这事，无视他一直向他发出的信号。  
康纳想不通他为什么如此执着这件事情，他也没有特别在意，直到他们关系僵硬，又逐渐缓和下来。  
这不是因为什么别的，康纳在上周的任务中被RK900的康纳救过一命，他像之前那样和对方喊话谈判，却没有注意到对方藏在暗处的人一直瞄着他，等他发现的时候他身后的康纳已经开了枪。  
交火似乎本身就无可避免，假意同意谈判只是在拖延时间，对方被击倒的时候已经扣下了扳机，只是康纳比他更快，一发子弹打中对方手臂使子弹偏离原本预定的轨道，紧接着补了一发直接爆头。  
康纳被击中了右侧腹部，那不是关键结构区域，简单处理并修补就可以了，他想问康纳为什么要开两枪，但看到他灰色的眼睛时却说不出什么。他好像理解了一些，又无法完全猜透。  
康纳被他扯着手臂进屋按在门上接吻，他还没来得及打开灯，室内暗得几乎看不清他的脸。  
他被亲得有些懵，他能感觉到康纳不同寻常的情绪，他看到他灰色的亮晶晶的眼睛，突然就觉得可以接受了，在他停顿了一秒后偏头主动吻了他。  
他们从门口一路吻到卧室，最终停在了床边，康纳抵着他的额头看着他灰色的眼睛，他打开自己后颈的接口准备再次进行有线连接。  
“不，这次不要这个。”  
康纳拒绝了他，这使他非常惊讶，无论从任何角度来说他认为这都是该他们应该进行的步骤，像是队里其他的组合那样一边接吻一边进行有线连接，然后在电子脑里享受极致。  
“我们可以有——别的方法。”  
康纳再次吻了过来，他能感到这个吻里更深层的情绪，那似乎不应该出现在他们身上，他们的情感控件里这方面的东西应该是被强制屏蔽过的，可他还是能感觉到康纳散发出来的那些异常情绪。就像是他自己现在，他不知道这些东西早就映在他棕色的眼睛里，在他们还站在教堂前的时候。  
康纳被他解开衣服的时候下意识按住了他的手，他明白他想要做什么，可那对于他们的义体型号来讲并不适合，如果他们还是原生肉体的话他想他可能不会拒绝，但…  
“不要担心，这是可以的，我知道该怎么做。”  
康纳抱着他蹭着他的耳朵，意料之外的亲昵动作使他难以判断他是在安抚还是确实了解过。康纳知道他们队里有前辈热衷研究此事，那人曾经还调侃他不知个中滋味，等他试过一定会觉得好，康纳当时拒绝了这个话题，现在觉得或许他稍微了解一下比较好，至少不会像现在这样只能听康纳的指示。  
“登入你义体的主控系统，在接触神经管理找到表层接触…”  
康纳垂着眼听从他的指示一步一步深入自己的义体控制系统，他逐渐感觉到抚摸自己的手在划过拟皮肤层各处时带起的奇妙感觉，那感觉让他觉得兴奋且期待，伴随着细微的快感让他感觉舒服。  
“康纳我好像不能…”  
“别担心，我来。”  
康纳躺倒在床上，他外表层的触觉传感已经完全打开，数值也调成了正常人类的模式，他从不知道他的义体可以这么敏感，仅仅是接吻和抚摸就让他思维混乱。他试图打开康纳说的最后一个模块，可那里他并不能登入，那似乎是被禁止使用的功能，他尝试了几次都没有权限，只能无助地抓着康纳的手臂，在他们接吻的时候含糊出声。  
康纳摸到他后颈的端口，他偏着头接受了他的连接，他感到他在强行破除权限设置，这让他有些不适，想要做些别的缓解，又因为不想打扰他忍住了，最后只是帮他解开了衣服，抚摸他看起来和自己十分相似的身体。  
“唔——？！”  
最后一个模块被突然打开，一瞬间的异样使他全身紧绷，他看到自己的下半身快速勃起，身后某个位置也产生了不属于他们这个型号的感觉。  
康纳没有关闭有线连接，他保持着开启状态一边抚摸他的义体一边在他的电子脑内做着相同的事，康纳被双重的感觉弄得不知所措，他阴茎渗出的汁液蹭湿了他的裤子，身后那个并不是用来做这种事的入口也变得湿润，他棕色半睁的眼里满是情欲，映着他身上康纳和他有些许不同脸。  
“康纳…我觉得——”  
“嘘，别说话。”  
康纳低下头吻了他，他褪下自己和康纳身上的衣服，早在康纳自己打开那些模块的时候他就已经勃起了，那器官被解放出来的时候晃了两下，又迅速涨大了一圈。  
康纳把自己塞进去的关闭了他一部分感觉以及控制权限，让他容纳他的器官放松并只能感到快感，在康纳看起来已经完全接受了之后他动了起来，同步着电子脑里的动作使康纳抑制不住地发出低声的呻吟。  
康纳还是第一次体验这样的情事，不管是电子脑里的还是他本身义体上的，他从没想过这件事可以舒服到这个地步，以至于他完全控制不了自己，连让他翻身趴过去都颤抖行动缓慢。  
后入明显要比正面更加舒服，他觉得他全身都抖了起来，康纳的手指探过来伸进他口腔搅拌他的舌头让他发不出清晰的声音，但这模糊的呻吟听起来似乎更加色情，使康纳的动作都变得激烈了。  
康纳感到自己十分混乱，跟着他的动作扭腰，他的控制权限不知何时又都交还给他，他的后穴收缩着咬着他的性器，他觉得羞耻，快感又让他沉迷，连在电子脑内的行为都大胆了起来。  
“你可以——更放松一些。”  
康纳贴着他背亲吻他耳根，然后把他翻过来自己躺在床上，让康纳坐在他下腹，扶着他的腰往上顶动，灰色的眼睛注视着他的表情，在他表现出舒服时给予更多刺激。  
康纳撑在他胸口跪坐在他身上，他阴茎甩出些液体滴在他腹部，那是他舒服的表现，包括他已经被快感占满眯起的棕色眼睛。他后颈连接线随他上下起伏颠动，这让他感觉碍事，主动改成了无线连接后把它们拔了下来，他低头扶正因为姿势问题一直偏着的康纳的脸，他直视他灰色的眼睛，抵着他额头和他接吻。  
他贴着康纳的脸颊喘息，电子脑内的事情让他难以思考，身体上的快感又加重的这种混乱，他只能凭直觉行动，然后塌下腰尝试自己动作。  
康纳抓着他手臂让他撑在自己身上，他看到过同队的前辈在厕所的洗手台旁边搞起来的样子，他记得那个前辈爽到发笑的表情，他像是什么都没看到一样洗了手离开，出门前还听到对方似乎被打了屁股的呼喊。他想知道他的康纳是不是也会这样，但他只看到康纳皱起的眉和没有咬紧的嘴角，他看起来似乎无法再承受更多快感，却又停不下来，脸上是隐忍，下半身已经一塌糊涂。  
康纳最后是被直接操射的，他颤抖着把那些液体射在了康纳的腹部，整个人似乎都放空了，仰着头发不出声音。  
康纳支起上半身凑过去吻他，将电子脑内已经结束的事情停止并断开连接。他扶着康纳从他身体里退出去，康纳的后穴还不能完全闭合，液体从泛红的入口流到他大腿。他拍了拍康纳的屁股得到一声惊呼，然后搂着他暂且躺下：“你很棒康纳，很棒。”  
他亲吻他的额头抚摸他的后颈，康纳靠着他肩膀枕在他手臂上，下半身黏腻的触感让他感觉不适。  
“我想——我们应该去清洁一下。”  
康纳发出提议，他转过头望着他灰色的眼睛，得到一个满足的吻。  
“再等一下。”  
康纳弯过手臂阻止了他，他想再呆一会儿，毕竟还有的是时间不是吗？

-


End file.
